Ghostbusters: Revival
by 80s Dave
Summary: Ghostbusters has branched out in several major cites and now follows 3 men named, Albert Price, James Schnoebelen, and Rodney Princeton, who are opening a small Ghostbusting branch in a small town. The Story begins with a man named Warren Beasly who is offering 50,000 dollars for anyone who can get rid of his ghost problem.
1. Chapter 1

Colombia logo is seen with eerie music playing. Logo fades to the shot of a big house.

A car pulls up and a man named Warren who is about 50 years old gets out. He pulls out a revolver and cautiously opens the door that is unlocked and goes inside.

Warren: Hello? I know your there!

He turns on the lights and slowly walks towards the middle of the living room.

Warren: Your hiding in the closet aren't you?

Warren grabs the door knob slowly and jerks it open but there is nothing there. Just then a cat that had got in the window jumps out. The noise startles Warren as he turns around quickly and fires several shots in the general direction.

Warren: It's just that alley cat.

Warren goes to close the window but just as he reaches for it, the window slams down shut and immediately the dryer starts to turn on but it sounds like boots are whirling around instead of laundry.

Warren approaches the dryer with his gun held up. He passes a section of wall where pink slime has been oozing out. He reaches the dryer and opens the door. He reaches in and inside is a pair of dress shoes that are filled with slime.

Warren: My best shoes!

Warren drops the shoes and bends down to pick up the dryer cord after seen it had been unplugged even while it was running!

Warren: You like doing laundry hu? Show yourself coward! Quit playing these tricks. Is this all your power?

Just then all the power goes out. Warren lights a candle and walks towards the fuse box, but before he reaches it his cell phone goes off.

Warren: Hello. Yes. Well I have been away from home. Yes. I've had a couple issues to deal with. Yes I will get on it as soon as possible. Well you can tell that attorney that for all I care I hope he burns!

Just then Warrens candle flares up, causing him to drop the phone and the candle and run screaming out of the house. As soon as he gets out and feels safe he takes out his handkerchief and starts wiping his sweat off. The ghostbusters theme starts playing and the ghostbusters logo comes on screen. Scene switches to

Scene 2 : a close up of a man named Alfred Stack is talking to some unforeseen person.

Alfred: I know what your thinking, and it must make you quite mad. How you ask, can a simple uneducated mortal like me face a class six blood thirsty vampire along with four of his undead flesh eating zombie minions. How can one comeback from such a brutal assault and still emerge the victor? Know your limits, know your enemy, and always have an ace up your sleeve. Well it just so happens I do have an ace. I bet you weren't counting on this guy.

Alfred puts a card in the air of some monster from magic the gathering card game.

Alfred: Emrakul: the aeons torn. That's right. I hope you have your 50 handy cause when this guy attacks…. well let's just say you'd rather get terminal cancer than go against this guy. Oh and what does the card say? I get an extra turn! Well I guess I'll just have to take advantage of this limited offer.

Alfred puts the card into play and slowly in a taunting fashion moves the card into attack position.

Alfred: Oh…. And that's our game!

Card player: Come on have a heart. I need this money for rent man!

Alfred: Sorry! I have bills too.

The card player slams the money down and walks off agitated.

Alfred: At least you got 2nd place!

The card player walks out of Alfred's store called bohemian trove just as a young man named James Schnoebelen approaches.

Card player: Yo, whatever you do don't play card with that guy in there.

James: Thanks for the tip.

James goes into the store and approaches Alfred who is putting his money is the drawer

James: You know It seems to me that your business strategy of taking your customers money through card games isn't the surest formula for success.

Alfred: Hey! Times are tough. I have to get a buck where I can. What are you doing off work today?

James: Taking a personal day. Thought I'd come visit since I'm off. Busy today?

Alfred: Ah you know. I get by but it's not as hopping here as it used to be.

James: Yeah well, you can always go back to the university, finish your degree, and get a job figuring out which parent is to blame for the problems of some nutcase. Or you can keep selling lord of the rings chess sets the rest of your life.

Alfred: I'm can't go back there. I won't do it. I'm not living of off canned peaches three times a day for the next two years. Besides there's nothing nowadays I can't learn from the internet faster. College is such a scam.

James: Well suit it yourself. Anyways I came here to tell you my new joke.

Alfred: You came across town to tell me a joke?

James: Bear with me. Knock, knock.

Alfred: (acting overly interested) Who's there?

James: Opportunity.

Alfred: Opportunity who?

James: I have a great opportunity for us.

Alfred: (puzzled) What?

James pulls out a paper from his back pocket. Alfred starts to read it.

Alfred: (Reading the paper) Local offers $50,000 dollars for spook removal. (talking to James) Is this a joke?

James: Did you see the part about 50,000 bucks?

Alfred: Well that'd be a good little venture if there were a such thing as ghost.

James: I know you don't believe that stuff Al, but for filthy lucre's sake you can consider the possibility. Besides I need your help on this.

Alfred: How exactly….do you need my help?

James: I want to run surveillance on the place….tonight… we can stay there. I need your camera equipment and Al, you have a better knowledge on the occult than anyone I know.

Alfred: I get it. If by chance some green slimy ghoul pops up you want me to tell you what were dealing with.

James: That's the idea. I have the whole this worked out. You help me and in a couple days I'll be getting some equipment that will catch Mr. moneybags ghost.

Alfred: Your getting actual equipment for this job?

James: From my uncle in Atlanta.

Alfred: The Ghostbuster Uncle

James: Yeah…. or he was. He's retired but he has some spare stuff laying around and I talked him into getting some.

Alfred: Wow man, you really take this seriously don't you?

James: For 16 grand a piece….yeah.

Alfred: 16 grand?

James: yeah I've recruited someone else. So the share will be 16,666 dollars and 66 cents. Before taxes of course.

Alfred: That's a lot of 6's but what the heck, I'm young still might as well be dumb. Count me in.

James: Great. I'll pick you up around 7. And bring pizza money!


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 3

A young man named Rodney Princeton is standing outside Mr. Beasley's house waiting yelling in the direction of the house just as James and Alfred pull up.

Rodney: Hey come on out you negatively charged ecto plasmic sludge bucket. You hear me. I bet you can't even scare Abbot and Costello.

Alfred: This is your friend? He's a piece of work!

James: He's a psychology major, and speaks 4 languages.

Rodney: You want to possess something? Why don't you try to take over me? I bet your not even a class 2 repeating vapor! Come on! Posses me unless your afraid of humans!

James and Alfred walk up to Rodney.

James: Try not to upset our little dead friend before I eat.

Rodney turns around and Alfred recognizes him.

Alfred: Rodney? (to James) Rodney Princeton is working with us?

Rodney: Well isn't this a treat. Is my old roommate coming ghost hunting? I thought ghost weren't real.

Alfred: I'll pretend for 16 grand. And I guess you're hoping to be reunited with your childhood friend!

James: Rodney? What's he talking about?

Rodney: Nothing shall we go set up?

The three go to the car and start getting the camera equipment out.

Alfred: Oh, you can tell us. Were all friends here!

Rod: Don't do it Stack!

Alfred: It seems when our Rodney was a child Casper paid him a visit and got a little more friendly than he's commonly depicted.

Rod: Great why don't you just make my whole life headline news.

James: Is this….true?

Rod: He didn't molest me if that's what's you mean. I was 5. I saw a ghost one day while taking a bubble bath. He past right through me and left a disgusting, sticky, green ooze of over me. I've hated Ghost ever since.

James: Well at least you where in the bath.

Alfred: (Covered in equipment) Can we get this in guys?…kinda heavy.

The three start to walk up the to the door.

James: (To Rodney) So why were you yelling at the ghost earlier.

Rodney: I was hoping to provoke it enough to possess me. I figured it'd be the easiest way to get it out of the house.

James: What would you have done if it possessed you?

Rodney: One step at a time James.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 4:

James, Alfred, and Rodney reach the front door. James knocks on the door and Warren opens.

James: Hello Sir.

Warren: Thanks for coming. Come in.

The three go in and look around. Everything is modern yet classic. Alfred starts taking some pictures.

James: Fine place you have here Mr. Beasly Is it a rental?

Warren: No. I bought this place a few months ago.

James: Of course you did. What Am I thinking? Um, have you had this problem for a while now?

Warren: Just since I bought the place.

Rodney: O.K. I have a couple questions. Have you ever been responsible for the death of anyone? Off the record of course.

Warren: My word no!

James: You'll have to excuse Dr. Princeton. You see sometimes ghosts may haunt an individual if they had some problem with them in life. You didn't have any enemies that are no longer with us did you?

Warren: No, not that I'm aware of.

Rodney: Have you or anyone you know ever been involved in the occult?

Warren: I'm not sure I understand.

James: That'll be enough questions Dr. Princeton. I'm sure Mr. Beasly would like to get to his hotel room.

Warren: That's quit alright. I have left notes on the table you may need. Set up where you like, and feel free to call. I'll be back in the morning. Good night gentlemen.

Alfred: Thank you Warren. We'll keep the parting down to a minimum.

Warren leaves the other three alone.

James: Well, shall we get to work? Let's see what the kitchen situation is like.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 5

Alfred is setting up a heat sensitive camera, while James is reading through a copy of tobin's spirit guide. Rodney comes in the room and sees Alfred setting up.

Rodney: Be careful with that camera. I'm sure you saved a year's salary for that.

Alfred: (Irritated) Now what's that supposed to mean. That I don't make much money.

Rodney: Well not on a college level. But hey the world needs comic books right?

Rodney walks off.

Alfred: Why don't you soak that swelled head of yours in ice water you jerk.

Rodney goes into the kitchen and talks to James who it still reading.

Rodney: I hope the pizza guy gets here soon or I'll have to raid the fridge.

James: I guess we could blame it on the ghost couldn't we?

Rodney: What are you reading?

James: Tobin's spirit guide. I'm trying to bone up on my knowledge of the supernatural. I borrowed this from Alfred. He's the real expert.

Rodney: Let me see that.

James gives Rodney the book and he starts to read it.

Rodney: Hey this looks like a spell for banishing spirits. It's in German but I think I can read it.

James: You can drop that idea right now. I'm getting some equipment in a couple of day so we can do this job right. Spell casting can have devastating consequences if done wrong.

Rodney: Right. It was just a thought. After all 50,000 dollars would motivate anyone.

James takes the book back.

James: I'm serious. Don't try it.

Just than the pizza guy rings the doorbell.

James: Hey! Pizza's here!


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 6:

James, Alfred, and Rodney are eating pizza and watching a tv monitor that has 4 separate camera feeds on it. One of the living room, one of the master bedroom, one of the main hall, and one of the basement. Alfred is playing solitaire, while Rodney and James are watching the monitor.

James: Well it's midnight and still no sign of our ghost. I wonder what's taking so long.

Alfred: Maybe it's past his bedtime.

Rodney: I don't get it. We haven't seen so much as a light flicker. (to the Ghost) What's the problem blob head? You're not camera shy are you?

Alfred: That's it! In life he must have been a failed actor and now he can't go on camera again!

Rodney: Very funny! Hey why don't you quite playing cards with yourself and help watch the monitors.

Alfred: Na…I've seen this episode of empty rooms before. I don't go for low budget "empire" rip-offs.

Rodney: Empire?

James: It's a film that shows nothing but the empire state building for several hours.

Alfred: And guess what….no ghost there either.

Just as Alfred is talking a chair in the bedroom is moving from one side of the room to the next but no one was watching. Rodney looks at the screen again and notices the chair had moved.

Rodney: Wait. Wasn't that chair on the other side?

James: Yeah…. I think your right. We better get down there. Let me grab my P.K. E meter.

Rodney: I'll keep watching here.

James: Fine. Alfred, come with me. I think we may see our first activity of the night.

Alfred: (sighs) Alright… let's go see this ghost.

Rodney: Wait! Take these. Rodney hands them two walkie talkies.

James: Great let us know if you see something.

Scene 7

James and Alfred walk upstairs to the bedroom. Alfred notices James waving his P.K.E. meter around.

Alfred: So…what's this goofy little contraption do?

James: It's a ghost tracker.

Alfred: Oh! Makes sense.

Alfred and James get in the room and see the chair. James walks over to the chair and gets a small reading.

James: Look. I'm getting something here.

Alfred: I don't think Mr. Beasly will let you take his stuff.

James: Don't kid around. Help me look around.

They both start checking around the room. Alfred checks where the chair was and sees some pink slime

on the floor.

Alfred: Check this out James.

James walks over and sees the slime. The reading goes up some on the p.k.e. meter.

James: Whoa! This is fantastic. The leftover psycho-kinetic residue manifested by a

class 2 or higher inter-dimensional spiritual entity.

Alfred: Looks like pepto bismol.

Rodney: Guys, get down to the kitchen.

James and Rodney run down to the kitchen and meet Rodney by the tv screen.

Rodney: Look at the thermal cam.

The camera shows a big cold spot.

James: You think it's our ghost?

Rodney: Let's out!

The three walk slowly to the living room a little paranoid.

Alfred: Looks pretty empty guys.

Rodney: (Screaming) WHERE ARE YOU?!

James: Do you mind. I'm not ready to have a heart attack yet.

Just then they hear music playing from a record player. It's the song "Did you ever see a dream walking" by Bing Crosby. The three men spin around startled. Rodney picks up a lamp nearby and throws it at the player breaking both of them.

James: Is it necessary to destroy our client's valuables.

Rodney: I'm sorry. I got spooked.

Alfred: I don't blame you. That song always creeped me out.

Alfred goes up to the player.

Alfred: Faulty wiring!

James: I think we should each take a room. See what we can find.

Rodney: O.k. sounds good. I'll take the basement.

James: Al, You check here. I'll take upstairs.

The three guys split up, but Rodney goes to the kitchen and gets James's copy of Tobin's spirit guide before he goes to the basement. Meanwhile Alfred is going through Mr. Beasly's record collection. Just then James calls Alfred on the walkie.

James: Al You see anything down there?

Alfred: Yeah, the worst thing I have ever seen….

James: Is it a class 9 demon?

Alfred: Worse. He has no Beatles in his collection.

James: That is pretty terrible. Well keep looking.

Meanwhile Rodney is going down the basement stairs. He gets to the bottom and all of a sudden by a stack of stored junk against the wall is the ghost of a man glowing pink who looks to be in his 60s and is dressed in average clothes from 1920's era. He seems to be rummaging through stuff. Rodney opens the spirit guide to the spell section for ghost banishing.

Rodney: (in Germen) Spirits of the netherworld. Hear my command…

Alfred is still in the living room when all the windows start to open and wind starts to blow in rapidly.

Alfred: James! Come in. I think somethings happening!

James runs down stairs.

James: What's happening?

Alfred: I don't know. Let's check Rodney.

James and Alfred run down to the basement and find Rodney grabbing the stair rail.

James: Rodney, what's happing?

Rodney: I opened a portal to the ghost world with your book.

James: WHAT!?

Rodney: Hold on to the rail.

Alfred: What the heck is that?

Rodney: What do you think it is?

Alfred: NO! IT'S NOT REAL!

The Ghost tries to fight the suction of the portal by transforming in a more powerful form. It flies over and starts screaming at the three guys, and they start screaming back, but just before it grabs them, the suction of the portal becomes too strong and sucks the ghost in. Just then there is an explosion of light and the portal closes and everything is back to normal.

Rodney: Everyone still in one piece?

James: I can't believe it. An inter-dimensional portal and a free-roaming specter all in one day. How lucky can you get?

James goes to the area where the portal was and takes a P.K.E reading.

James: Nothing. Dead as disco here. (To Rodney) I thought I said not to attempt any spells.

Rodney: Yeah but it worked. Ha, Ha! Where 50,000 dollars richer!

Alfred: That thing…..It could morph.

James: What does that mean?

Alfred: May mean nothing…I just never thought I'd see something like that. Can we just go now? I don't want to talk about this.

James: I think that's a good idea. I'll call Mr. Beasly. You all pack up.


	6. Chapter 6

Over at James's house, at his office area, Alfred and Rodney are resting after their hard night. James gets off the phone and talks to the guys.

James: Hey! I just got off the phone with Mr. Beasly he said we'll get our money in a few days when he's convinced the ghost Rodney sent to oblivion isn't coming back.

Alfred comes over to James.

Alfred: Look, I've been thinking about what happened in that basement and what I saw. I'm not ready to be part of something like this.

James: Your not quitting on us are you Alfred?

Alfred: I don't know what to say. After what I saw…I don't think I can handle this.

Rodney: Typical. Quitting like always.

Alfred: Hey screw you pal. This is totally deferent.

James: Look Al, I don't want you to go. We may be on the verge of building a new business, and this could rake in some major doe. I think you can be great for the team also. I'm asking you to reconsider, but if you can't handle it, then…. I can't stop you.

Alfred: I'm sorry I let you down.

James: Well you know where to find us.

Alfred nods his head and leaves.

James: Well…I guess we need to hire another member.

Rodney: Seems so.

A few seconds later there is a knock on the door. James opens it up to see the mailman.

Mailman: I got a delivery for you.

James: Bring it inside.

Rodney: Is this the stuff your Uncle sent.

James: Must be.

James signs for his stuff and opens the large crate.

James: Let's see what's for Christmas shall we?

James pulls out a Ghost trap, a proton pack, and instructions on making a smaller version of a containment unit.

James: Alright! This is great!

Rodney: This is the stuff we catch ghost with?

James: This is highly sensitive, unstable, and destructive equipment.

Rodney: Well it's good to know I'm in such inexperienced hands.

James: Well obviously we'll have to do some training. And I want to put an ad out, and hire a new guy. I also need to build a containment unit. I think I can follow the plans I have.

Rodney: Alright! Let's get to business!


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 9

James and Rodney are in James's backyard where there a paper ghost hung up on a close line. James is showing Rodney how to use the proton pack.

James: It's pretty simple. Just adjust your beam, aim at your target and fire.

Rodney: I don't think the ghosts will sit still for us James!

Just then a pretty young woman named Sammy Gultch approaches the backyard fence.

Sammy: Hey! Are guys the Ghostbusters?

Rodney: Yes! And I'm ready to assist you and believe your story no matter how strange.

Sammy: Oh I don't have a ghost problem. My name is Sammy Gultch. I heard you were hiring.

James: Ah, yes. Did you want a job?

Meanwhile at abandoned giant 5 story tree house, strange lights are seen from the top floor and many ghosts start to pour out. Back at James's house, James is doing some training.

James: O.K. troops, this is how I'll be. Basically there will be a tracker, a zapper, and a trapper. You all know your jobs. Sammy?

Sammy: Yes?

Rodney gets a call and steps to the side.

James: Since you're on trapping duty I want you to carry the camera. Where going to document everything!

Rodney comes back with a look of excitement.

Rodney: Guys…or guy and gal. We got our first catch!

James: Great! Let's get busting!


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"What follows is a ghostbusting montage while playing the ghostbusters theme song. Many quick scenes including Rodney tracking ghost, Sammy trapping ghost and James zapping ghosts. Sometimes different team members use different equipment. Several interviews are giving too. One part involves a ghost that goes through people's mail and when the ghost opens a certain box, the trap is waiting for him. The ghostbusters sort out the slimy mail and put it all back in the right boxes. In one part a ghost driving a car out of control is going down the road. The trap is in the road and when the car goes over it the trap sucks up the ghost leaving the car to crash. In another part a man comes up to them and asks if they can contact a family member and ask if they will reconsider putting them in his will before it's read publicly. The guy offers to have himself possessed to get the signature right. /p 


End file.
